


Runaway Captain

by Queenofcolors



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety Attacks, Flashbacks, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Institutions, Mood Swings, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape Aftermath, Sleep Deprivation, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:20:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24270487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofcolors/pseuds/Queenofcolors
Summary: He ignored the aching feeling in his bones as he continued to throw a punch, knocking down the last hydra agent. He felt a gentle hand on his shoulder and gave a tired smile to Bucky. His head spun as the sound of the helicopter came into to ear range. Sam’s shoulders were slumped against the seat letting his headrest on the cold metal interior.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Runaway Captain

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the tags  
> Italics are flashbacks

He ignored the aching feeling in his bones as he continued to throw a punch, knocking down the last hydra agent. He felt a gentle hand on his shoulder and gave a tired smile to Bucky. His head spun as the sound of the helicopter came into to ear range. Sam’s shoulders were slumped against the seat letting his headrest on the cold metal interior.

“You should rest when we get home,” Bucky said gently, noticing the nervous tick that Sam had developed. Sam shook his head letting out a shaky breath.

He knew he couldn’t sleep. Sleep is were his nightmares came truly alive, sleep is where Zemo could hurt him the most. Sleep was were he relived that moment in time over and over. Just the thought of Zemo brought flashes of that terrible day.

_Sam was bound and gagged strapped down to the metallic table, that was cold against his naked body. He struggled against the bonds as a tall figure came into view._

_“Well, aren’t you a lovely sight Captain,” Zemo said in a husky voice as a knife dug into Sam’s skin. Sam let out a scream, before gritting his teeth, letting out a hissing noise._

_“I’m going to kick your ass,” Sam spat into Zemo’s face as Zemo let out a manic laugh._

_“You're a fighter just like Barnes, but everything can be broken in time,” Zemo kissed Sam's hip bone._

“No!” Sam gasped, lurching forward, finding himself in the soft bed in his and Bucky's room in the compound. He let out an angry groan wiping tears away. He cursed himself for falling asleep, but part of him even cursed his husband for taking him to their bedroom and letting him sleep. 

He was in a foul mood as he shuffled to the kitchen area, he took note that Bucky wasn’t in sight. Sam frowned but opened the fridge to get a glass of water, he held his breath for a moment as he heard footsteps. 

Sam pressed the knife against Bucky's neck still not registering he wasn’t stopping an intruder. 

“Sam, come back to me,” Bucky whispered softly feeling the knife cut his skin. Sam’s eyes widened and he dropped the knife, letting it make a clanging sound as it hit the floor. 

Tears filled Sam’s eyes as he began to cry his fragile state of mind coming undone in a meer second. His body shook as he fell to his knees feeling Bucky arms around him.

“It’s all right darling, let’s get you into bed,” Bucky said gently as anger bubbled inside Sam. Lately, Sam’s moods would change in the blink of an eye.

“No! I have to go debrief the team,” Sam said harshly pulling himself out of Bucky's hug. He pushed him to the side before Bucky grabbed his wrist.

“Honey, while you slept I led debrief,” Bucky said, keeping his voice calm and neutral. 

“What? Why would you do that? I’m the leader,” Sam growled; he had a manic look in his eyes. He was furious that Bucky thought so low of him.

“Sam, you haven’t slept fully in three weeks. You’ve been on edge since you came back from being captured. I think you need a break,” Bucky was concerned about his husband; he spent countless nights holding Sam as he cried and rubbed his back when he would vomit from graphic dreams.

“You think I’m weak, don’t you? You don’t think I can lead the team!” Sam yelled, realizing that his own husband was turning against him. He could feel his stomach churn with anxiety and anger just at the thought of his husband looking down upon him.

“Sam, you're tired, I just filled in so you can rest. Now let’s go lay down,” He said, trying to get Sam out of the kitchen but miss calculating as Sam grabbed another knife.

“No! I won’t sleep! I’ll prove to you I’m not weak!” Sam growled as he pointed the knife at Bucky. He had a glazed-over look fuzed with paranoid murmurs. 

“Just put the knife down, we can work this out,” Bucky said he tried not to show the panic in his voice as he watched Sam go towards the elevator clenching the knife.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y give me an ETA of Sam's whereabouts and notify the others,” Bucky said, praying to whatever god would listen that Sam hadn’t left the compound.

“Captain Wilson has left the compound and I should inform that Captain Wilson took a gun with him,” F.R.I.D.A.Y the AI says as Bucky let out a soft curse.

Sam’s mind was buzzing filled with Zemo’s voice. He could still hear the manic laugh but worst of all he could hear the soft moan and grunts in his ear. 

Sam didn’t know how long he had been driving but he started to notice signs that he had left New York. He pulled over to the side of the road parking his car and began to walk through the deep woods. His body was acting on autopilot, pushing through the thick grass stepping in mud. Sam came to an empty hydra base, as he kicked down the door.

“Zemo! I know you’re here!” Sam yelled, cocking his gun.

The hydra base had been raided when Bucky rescued him. But Sam had this deep anxiety-induced feeling that Zemo was still lurking in the walls. 

There was a rattling noise coming from a room that had a flashing light. Sam walked slowly towards it, realizing he knew this room all too well. The memory came rushing back.

_Zemo whipped up the mess on Sam’s stomach. Zemo pulled up his pants and grinned._

_“I can see why Barnes is so fond of you” Zemo cooed as he whipped his cum onto Sam’s chest._

_“But I think you deserve a better branding mark,” Zemo said pulling out a knife and carving a swastika into Sam’s wrist._

Sam was startled out of his thoughts by the sound of footsteps. Sam fired the gun at the door repeatedly missing the unknown target.

“Don’t shoot! It’s me, Bucky,” Bucky had his hands up walking slowly in the room. As Sam lowered his gun.

“Come home,” Bucky said as he tried to reach out to touch Sam’s hand.

“But he's here I know he’s here! I have to show you I’m not his property,” Sam couldn’t get the feeling of Zemo's touches off his skin and the branding mark didn’t help.

“No! He doesn’t own you, you're your own person. I know what happened to you was hard but you need to get help,” He said as he disarmed Sam pulling Sam into a tight hug.

“I’m so tired,” He whispered, letting Bucky carry him to the helicopter.

  
Sam was nervous as he sat in the waiting room of the mental hospital, his duffel bag full of clothing sat next to Bucky. He looked down at the freshly-inked red-feathered falcon tattoo that covered up his branding mark on his wrist.

“Mr. Wilson, we are ready for you,” The nurse said. Sam let out a shaky breath, looking to his husband for security.

“I’ll be here when you get out,” Bucky said, pulling Sam in for a big and warm hug that eased Sam’s fears.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments welcomed


End file.
